Much Amoo About Nothing
by Mr-Herp-Derp
Summary: Spoof of Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing. Chuck and Patty decide to get married, but must wait a week out of tradition. In the meantime, they decide to make Bessy and Cowie, who HATE each other, fall in love. Will they succeed? But what happens when someone tries to ruin the wedding? O/D, OC/OC, and Bessy/OC. Takes place three years after Barnyard. I'll write a prequel later.


**Much Amoo About Nothing **

**This story takes place three years after Barnyard. Chuck and Patty, two cows that came a year ago to the barn decide to have the second cow wedding (behind Otis and Daisy), but Daisy tells them she watches a lot of wedding shows, and it's traditional that the couple waits a week before the wedding. And so, to pass the time, they decide to make Bessy and Cowie fall in love with each other. Cowie came shortly Chuck and Patty, and he and Bessy HATE each other. Can the two be made to fall in love? And what happens when someone tries to ruin the wedding?**

**Chuck, Cowie, and Patty belong to me**

**All else belongs to Nickelodeon**

Chapter One

Proposal

It was a beautiful day on the Barnyard. Birds were chirping, and the rising sun was casting a golden glow upon the land. The cows were beginning to stir, and the farmer got up to have his breakfast. One cow, an American cow by the name of Chuck (as in Chuck Roast), could hardly wait for the farmer to get gone.

He had big plans, and couldn't wait to put them in action. They involved a certain Holstein cow named Patty (as in burger patty). So until the farmer left, he resorted to munching on hay and mooing. But finally, the farmer got into his truck and drove over the hill to begin his day. No sooner had he left that the animals hopped onto their back legs and began their own days. Chuck ran around the barn looking for Patty, but he found a different cow, a Brahman cow by the name of Cowie, and watched him and another cow have at it.

"Cowie," spat Bessy, "I was having a semi decent day, and then I saw you. You just ruined it for me." Cowie folded his arms across his chest.

"You're such an ice queen," said Cowie, "so much that anyone who drinks your milk would get a brain freeze."

"Then here you go," said Bessy, "on the house." She sprayed some of her rich white milk from her pink utter. Cowie, however, was quick, and stepped to the side. Rather, it was the hapless Pig that got a face full of milk.

"I don't know why you guys hate each other so much," he said, "but leave me out of it. And Cowie, for the record, her milk is warm." He didn't get it. He walked away, wiping the milk off of him. With that, Cowie and Bessy walked away. Chuck didn't know why, and he knew he shouldn't have, but he always liked watching them have at it. He then carried on his own way, looking for Patty.

When he found her, she was talking do Daisy. He didn't want to interrupt, but this just couldn't wait.

"Sorry to interrupt," said Chuck, coming to the female Bovines, "but may I borrow Patty for a moment?" Daisy nodded, and left the two alone.

"What's up, Chuck?" she asked him, her usual greeting,

"Not much," he said, "except for this. Patty, I've known you basically my whole life. You've always been there when I needed you, and you never turned me away. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and so I've got to ask you one question." He got on one knee, and pulled out a bundle wrapped in cloth from behind his back. He unwrapped it, to reveal a bright cowbell.

"Patty, will you marry me?" Patty couldn't believe her ears. Her beloved Chuck was proposing. Naturally, only one word could fit here.

"Yes," she said, and pulled him to his feet to kiss him passionately. Many of the other animals surrounded them, clapping.

"Congrats, you two," said Otis, "you are the second cows on this barn to get married, next to me and Daisy," he paused, and kissed Daisy on the cheek. "When do you guys want to get married?"

"Tomorrow," said Patty, but Daisy shook her head no,

"I watch a lot of wedding shows," she said, "and it's tradition that you guys wait a week before you get married." The newly betrothed couple was a bit disappointed, but the Chuck smirked,

"I have an idea," he said, "to pass the time, let's make Cowie and Bessy fall head over heels for each other." It was all Otis could do not to double over laughing.

"That sounds really hard," he said, wiping a tear away from laughing so hard, "but fun."

So in case you haven't caught on yet, this is a spoof of "Much Ado About Nothing." By Shakespeare. I cannot take credit for that story, but I can for this one. By the way, when I finish this story, I'll make a prequel about Chuck, Patty, and Cowie.


End file.
